Henry Berry Lowrie
Henry Berry Lowrie or "Lowry" (c. 1845-February 20, 1872?) led an outlaw gang in North Carolina during and after the American Civil War. He is sometimes viewed as a Robin Hood type figure, especially by the Lumbee and Tuscarora people, who consider him one of their tribe and a pioneer in the fight for their civil rights and tribal self-determination. Lowrie was described by George Alfred Townsend, a late 19th century New York Herald correspondent, as “one of those remarkable executive spirits that arises now and then in a raw community without advantages other than those given by nature."Townsend, George Alfred (1872). The Swamp Outlaws: or, The North Carolina Bandits; Being a Complete History of the Modern Rob Roys and Robin Hoods. The Red Wolf Series. New York: Robert M. DeWitt. Early life Lowrie was born to Allen and Mary (Cumbo) Lowrie in the Hopewell Community, in Robeson County, North Carolina. His father owned a successful 350 acre mixed-use farm in Robeson County. Henry Lowrie was one of 12 children. In 1872, George Alfred Townsend said of him: "The color of his skin is of a whitish yellow sort, with an admixture of copper—such a skin as, for the nature of its components, is in color indescribable, there being no negro blood in it except that of a far remote generation of mulatto, and the Indian still apparent."http://www.footnote.com/page/3545_henry_berry_lowrie_the_lumbee/ Gang leader Early in the Civil War, North Carolina turned to forced labor to construct her defenses. Several Lowrie cousins, exempt from military service because they were free men of color, had been conscripted to help build Fort Fisher, near Wilmington, North Carolina. Others regarded as non-white resorted to "lying out" or hiding in Robeson County's swamps to avoid being rounded up by the Home Guard and forced to work for low wages. In December 1864, James P. Barnes, a neighbor of Allen Lowrie, accused him of stealing hogs. Henry Lowrie killed him. He also killed James Brantley Harris, a conscription officer, in January 1865 for allegedly mistreating the Lowrie family's women. In March 1865, the Home Guard searched Allen Lowrie's home and found firearms, which were forbidden to him as a non-white. The Home Guard convened a kangaroo court, convicted Allen Lowrie and his son William, and executed them. Henry Lowrie reportedly was watching from the bushes. In revenge, his gang embarked on a series of robberies and murders with political overtones that continued until 1872. It would become known as the Lowry War. The Lowrie gang consisted of Henry Lowrie, his brothers Stephen and Thomas, two cousins (Calvin and Henderson Oxendine), two of his brothers-in-law, two black men, a white man, and two other men of unknown relation.http://www.lumbee.org/hbl.htmlhttp://ncmuseumofhistory.org/workshops/indian/lowry.htm Lowrie's gang continued its actions into Reconstruction. Republican governor William Woods Holden outlawed Lowrie and his men in 1869, offering a $12,000 reward for their capture: dead or alive. Lowrie responded with more revenge killings.http://www.footnote.com/page/3545_henry_berry_lowrie_the_lumbee/ He even found time on December 7, 1865, to marry Rhoda Strong. Lowrie was arrested at his wedding, but managed to escape by filing his way through the jail's bars.http://ncmuseumofhistory.org/workshops/indian/lowry.htm Lowrie's band became a powerful force opposing the conservative Democratic power structure, which was pro-white supremacy. The Lowrie gang robbed and killed many such white supremacists. Because of this, they gained the sympathy of the non-white population of Robeson County. The authorities were unable to stop the Lowrie gang, largely because of this support. In February 1872, however, shortly after a raid in which he robbed the local sheriff's safe of more than $28,000, Henry Berry Lowrie disappeared. It is claimed he accidentally shot himself while cleaning his double barrel shotgun.http://archiver.rootsweb.ancestry.com/th/read/LUMBEE/2007-11/1194648046 Like any folk hero, Lowrie's death is disputed, and he was reportedly seen at a funeral several years later.http://ncmuseumofhistory.org/workshops/indian/lowry.htm Nevertheless, his gang no longer had his leadership, and every member except two was subsequently captured or killed. Legend and significance After the 1865 killing of William and Allen Lowry (Henry's brother and father) two local white ministers wrote a letter to the Freedmens Bureau clarifying the Lowry families racial status (c. 1867). The ministers wrote that "We would premise, in the first place, that the Lowrys are free from the taint of negro blood. They are said to be descendants from the Tuscarora Indians. They have always claimed to be Indian & disdained the idea that they are in any way connected with the African race." Gerald Cider, "Living Indian Histories of Lumbee and Tuscarora people" pg 170 Another statement in 1875 (listing nine witnesses) said his grandfather claimed to be of Tuscarora heritage and that several of the women in the area were also of Tuscarora heritage as well Mary Normant "The Lowry History, 1875 and another account stated in regards to Pop Oxendine (a member of the gang) that "like the rest......he had the Tuscarora Indian blood in him" George Townsend, "the Swamp Outlaws" 1872. Because of this, Lowrie has become one of the most notable figures in North Carolina Indian history. Paul Sant Cassia observed that Mediterranean bandits "are often romanticized afterward through nationalistic rhetoric and texts which circulate and have a life of their own, giving them a permanence and potency which transcends their localized domain and transitory nature."Cassia, Paul Sant (October 1993). "Banditry, Myth, and Terror in Cyprus and Other Mediterranean Societies." Comparative Studies in Society and History 35, no. 4 The same can be said of Henry Lowrie. Starting in 1976, Lowrie's legend has been presented each summer in an outdoor drama called Strike at the Wind!. Set during the Civil War and Reconstruction years, the play portrays Lowrie as a Tuscarora culture hero who flouts the then dominant racial power structure by fighting for his people's self-determination and defending the county's downtrodden citizens, both the freed slaves and poor whites. Known Descendants Weldon Lowry, Vester Mae Lowry Revels''(wife to Hardy Ray Revels,co-founder of Revels BBQ),'' Billy Jr. Lowry Lamon and Leola Locklear Siders "Living Indian histories" pg269, great grand children Henry Berry Lowrie's last known son was Brad Lowery. Brad had about 5 children. Brad's wife's name is Vursla (Burress). Brad & Vursla's sons were Norman Lowery and Josseph Lowery and Charles Lowery. Joseph's children were Pamala Lowery and Donna Lowery. Donna Lowery's children are David Hunter, Christy Hunter and Melissa Hunter.Charles Lowery's children were Janet, Loretta, David, Danny,Sandy, Richard. This Brad Lowery had a younger brother named Thomas. Brad was born in 1890 and Tom in 1893. References Newspapers * "A Notorious Desperado Killed in North Carolina—-A Company of Soldiers After his Confederates—A Defaulting Book-keeper in Chicago." New York Times December 18, 1870, p. 1. *"Are the Robeson County, N.C., Outlaws KuKlux?" New York Times May 16, 1871, p. 1. *"Robin Hood Come Again." New York Times 22 July 1871: p. 4, col. 5. *"The North Carolina Outlaws—-Lowrey and his Gang—-The Authorities Defied—-Pursuit by the Soldiers." New York Times October 11, 1871, p. 11. *"A new expedition: Proposition to Capture the Lowery Gang of Outlaws–-Singular Enterprise of a Fourth Ward Character." New York Times 18 March 1872: p. 5, col. 3. *"The North Carolina Bandits." Harper’s Weekly 16 (30 March 1872): pp. 249, 251-2. *"The Lowrey Outlaws: Particulars of the Murder of Col. F. M. Wishart in Robeson County, North Carolina—a Base and Treacherous Assassination." New York Times May 8, 1872, p. 3. *"The Lowery Gang." New York Times 4 May 1874: p. 2, col. 3. Selected primary sources *"Criminal Action Papers Concerning Henry Berry Lowry." MS. North Carolina State Archives, Raleigh, NC. 1 box. *Gorman, John C. “Henry Berry Lowry paper.” Unpublished manuscript. c. 1875? Housed in the North Carolina Division of Archives and History, Raleigh, N.C. 26p. *"A History of the Capture of the Notorious Outlaw George Applewhite, alias, Ranse Lowery, of the Lowery Gang of Outlaws, or Robeson County, N.C. .. ." Columbus, GA: Thos. Gilbert, 1872. *Norment, Mary C. The Lowrie History, As Acted in Part by Henry Berry Lowrie, the Great North Carolina Bandit. With Biographical Sketches of His Associates. Being a Complete History of the Modern Robber Band in the County of Robeson and State of North Carolina. Wilmington: Daily Journal Printer, 1875. *Townsend, George Alfred. The Swamp Outlaws: or, The North Carolina Bandits; Being a Complete History of the Modern Rob Roys and Robin Hoods. The Red Wolf Series. New York: Robert M. DeWitt, 1872. *"U.S. Cong. Joint Select Comm. to Inquire into the Condition of Affairs in the Late Insurrectionary States. Report… on the Condition of Affairs in the Late Insurrectionary States. Made to the Two Houses of Congress", 19 February 1872. 42nd Cong., 2nd Sess. Report No. 41, Part 1. 1872. Rpt. New York: AMS, 1968. See Vol. 2, pp. 283–304. Secondary sources *Barton, Garry Lewis. The Life and Times of Henry Berry Lowry. Pembroke, NC: Lumbee Publishing Co., 1979 1992. *Cassia, Paul Sant. "Banditry, Myth, and Terror in Cyprus and Other Mediterranean Societies." Comparative Studies in Society and History 35, no. 4 (October 1993). *Evans, W. McKee. To Die Game: the Story of the Lowry Band, Indian Guerillas of Reconstruction. Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, 1971. *______. "Henry Berry Lowry." In Dictionary of North Carolina Biography, ed. William S. Powell. Vol. 4. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1991, 104-05. *Hauptman, Lawrence M. "River Pilots and Swamp Guerillas: Pamunkee and Lumbee Unionists.” In Between Two Fires: American Indians in the Civil War. New York: Free Press, 1995, 65-85. *Hobsbawm, Eric. Bandits. New York: Delacorte Press, 1969. *Manning, Charles. "Last of Lowerys Recalls Saga of Death and Terror." Greensboro Daily News 19 January 1958: A13. *Rockwell, Paul A. “Lumbees Rebelled Against Proposed Draft by South." Asheville Citizen-Times 2 February 1958. *Wilkins, David E. “Henry Berry Lowry: Champion of the Dispossessed." Race, Gender & Class 13.2 (Winter 1996): 97-111. *William McKee Evans, "To Die Game: The Story of the Lowry Band, Indian Guerrillas of Reconstruction", Syracuse University Press, 1995 *Adolph L. Dial, David K. Eliades, "The Only Land I Know: A History of the Lumbee Indians", Syracuse University Press, 1996 *Karen I. Blu, "The Lumbee Problem: The Making of an American Indian", University of Nebraska Press, 2001 *E. Stanly Godbold, Jr. and Mattie U. Russell, "Confederate Colonel And Cherokee Chief: The Life Of William Holland Thomas", University of Tennessee Press, 1990 External links *md tw leg2.html *Henry Berry Lowrie and the Lumbee Category:1840s births Category:American outlaws Category:Lumbee tribe Category:Native American activists Category:Native Americans in the Civil War Category:People from Pembroke, North Carolina Category:People of North Carolina in the American Civil War Category:1872 deaths Category:Year of death unknown de:Henry Berry Lowry ja:ヘンリー・ベリー・ローリー